Nikon D70
http://static.flickr.com/27/101090707_f0448dfe3c_m.jpg Reviews * There's a big D70 review at DPReview. * Another review may be found at photo.net. * A nice, down-to-earth review is at kenrockwell * A huge list of reviews and sample photos is at NoEnd Press Issues * Firmware B Update v1.03 The upgrade addresses the problem of image editing programs with color management functions recognizing JPEGs as having the Adobe RGB color space. * D70 firmware adds D70s Features New firmware update further enhances the functionality of 2004's Digital SLR Camera of the Year Specifications *'Type' Digital SLR *'Effective Pixels:' 6.1 million *'Image Sensor:' RGB CCD, 23.7 x 15.6 mm *'Image Size (pixels):' 3008 x 2000 L, 2240 x 1448 M, 1504 x 1000 S *'Sensitivity:' 200 to 1600 (ISO equivalent) in steps of 1/3 EV *'Storage Media:' CompactFlash (CF) Card (Type I and II ) and Microdrive *'Storage System: ' # Compressed NEF (RAW): 12-bit lossless compression # JPEG: JPEG baseline-compliant *'White Balance(WB):' # Auto (TTL White Balance with 1,005 pixels RGB sensor) # Six manual modes with fine-tuning # Preset White Balance # White Balance bracketing *'LCD Monitor:' 1.8-in., 130,000 -dot, low-temperature polysilicon TFT LCD with brightness adjustment *'Interface:' USB Mass Storage and PTP selectable *'Compatible Lenses:' # DX Nikkor: All functions supported # Type G- or D-AF Nikkor: All functions supported; # Micro Nikkor 85mm F2.8D: All functions supported except some exposure modes; # Other AF Nikkor (excluding lenses for F3AF): All functions supported except 3D Color Matrix Metering, i-TTL balanced Fill-Flash for digital SLR # AI-P Nikkor: All functions supported except 3D Color Matrix Metering, i-TTL balanced Fill-Flash for digital SLR and autofocus # Non-CPU: Can be used in exposure mode M, but exposure meter does not function; electronic range finder can be used if maximum aperture is f/5.6 or faster. # IX Nikkor Lenses cannot be used. *'Picture Angle:' Equivalent in 35 mm format is approx. 1.5x lens focal length *'Viewfinder:' Fixed eyelevel penta-Dach-mirror type; built-in diopter adjustment (-1.6 to +0.5 m -1) *'Focusing Screen:' B-type BriteView clear matte screen II with superimposed focus brackets and On-Demand grid lines *'Viewfinder Frame Coverage:' Approx. 95% *'Viewfinder Magnification:' Approx. 0.75x with 50 mm lens at infinity; -1.0 m-1 *'Viewfinder Information:' Focus indications, Metering system, AE/FV lock indicator, Shutter speed, Aperture value, Exposure/Exposure compensation indicator,Exposure mode, Flash output level compensation, Exposure compensation, Number of remaining exposures *'Autofocus:' TTL phase detection by Nikon Multi-CAM900 autofocus module with AF-assist illuminator (approx. 0.5 m to 3.0 m) Detection range: EV -1 to +19 (ISO 100 equivalent, at normal temperature: 20°C/68°F) *'Lens Servo:' # Autofocus (AF): single-servo AF (AF-S); continuous servo AF AF-C); predictive focus tracking automatically activated according to subject status # Manual focus (M) *'Focus Area: ' Can be selected from 5 focus areas *'AF Area Mode:' Single Area AF, Dynamic Area AF, Closest Subject Priority Dynamic Area AF *'Focus Lock' Focus can be locked by pressing shutter-release button halfway (single-servo AF) or by pressing AE-L/AF-L button *'Exposure Metering:' TTL full-aperture exposure metering system # 3D color matrix metering with 1,005-pixel RGB sensor # Center-weighted: Weight of 75% (8mm dia. circle) given to 6, 8, 10, or 13 mm dia. circle in center of frame, or weighting based on average of entire frame # Spot: Meters 2.3 mm dia. circle (about 1% of frame) centered on active focus area *'Exposure Modes: ' Digital Vari-Program ( Auto, Portrait, Landscape, Close up, Sports, Night landscape, Night portrait),programmed auto P with flexible program; shutter priority auto S; aperture priority auto A; manual M *'Shooting Modes:' # Single frame shooting mode # Continuous shooting mode: approx. 3 frames per second # Self-timer/remote control mode *'Shutter:' Combined mechanical and CCD electronic shutter, 30 to 1/8000 s in steps of 1/3 or 1/2 EV, bulb *'Sync Contact:' X-contact only; flash synchronization at up to 1/500 second *'Flash Control:' # TTL: TTL flash control by 1,005 pixel RGB sensor Built-in Speedlight: i-TTL balanced Fill-Flash or standard i-TTL flash (spot metering or mode dial set to M) SB-800 or 600: i-TTL balanced Fill-Flash or standard i-TTL flash (spot metering) # Auto aperture: Available with SB-800 and 600 with CPU lens # Non-TTL Auto: Available with Speedlights such as SB-800, 80DX, 28DX, 28, 27, and 22s # Range-priority manual available with SB-800 and 600 *'Flash Sync Mode:' # Front-Curtain Sync (normal sync), # Red-Eye Reduction, # Red-Eye Reduction with Slow Sync, # Slow Sync, # Rear-Curtain Sync *'Built-in Speedlight:' auto flash with auto pop-upP, S, A, M: manual pop-up with button release Guide number(ISO 200/ISO 100, m): approx. 15/11 (manual full 17/12) *'Flash Compensation:' -3 to +1 EV in increments of 1/3 or 1/2EV *'Accessory Shoe:' Standard ISO hot shoe contact with safety lock provided *'Power Source:' One rechargeable Nikon Li-ion Battery EN-EL3;Three CR2 lithium batteries (with supplied CR2 Battery Holder MS-D70) AC Adapter EH-5 (optional) *'Tripod Socket' 1/4 inch (ISO1222) *'Dimensions(W x H x D)': Approx. 5.5 x 4.4 x 3.1 inches *'Weight:' Approx. 21 oz body only Tips & Tricks * There's a great explanation of custom curves, and some to download, over at Fotogenic. * Great camera to use for high-speed syncing of flashes. Due to it's "electronic shutter" on the CCD sensor, this camera can be used at shutter speeds up to and slightly beyond 1/1000th if the flashes durations are fast enough. Category: Japanese digital SLR D70 Category: N D70